Neil Young
Neil Percival Young, OC, OM (born November 12, 1945) is a Canadian singer-songwriter who is widely regarded as one of the most influential musicians of his generation. Young began performing as a solo artist in Canada in 1960, before moving to California in 1966, where he co-founded the band Buffalo Springfield along with Stephen Stills and Richie Furay, and later joined Crosby, Stills & Nash as a fourth member in 1969. He forged a successful and acclaimed solo career, releasing his first album in 1968; his career has since spanned over 40 years and 34 studio albums, with a continual and uncompromising exploration of musical styles. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame website describes Young as "one of rock and roll’s greatest songwriters and performers". He has been inducted into the Hall of Fame twice: first as a solo artist in 1995, and second as a member of Buffalo Springfield in 1997. Label(s) * Geffen * Reprise Genre(s) *Hard rock * Folk Rock * Rock RIYL * Kraftwerk * The Moog Cookbook * DEVO * Crazy Horse * Buffalo Springfield * The Hollies * The Byrds Member of * The Mynah Birds * Buffalo Springfield * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young * Neil Young & Crazy Horse * Neil Young & The Stray Gators * Neil Young & The Shocking Pinks Band Biography Neil Young started his career as a member of the Mynah Birds in Canada (along with some of the members of what would become Buffalo Springfield and Rick James), which ended up changing into Buffalo Springfield with members of Poco after Rick James was arrested for being AWOL. After Buffalo Springfield broke up, he joined Crosby, Stills & Nash to make it Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. After they broke up, he went solo with some of his backing bands. For most of his career, he was mainly known as a Folk Rocker, though after signing with Geffen, he started experimenting with electronic music (with Trans), and rockabilly, among other genres. This prompted Geffen to sue him for not making representative music (or, essentially, not making "Neil Young" records). The case was thrown out (as any record Neil Young makes is, by definition, what a Neil Young record sounds like). Neil Young has also made four films (including Human Highway, co-starring Dean Stockwell, Russ Tamblyn and DEVO, and the recent Greendale). Discography Albums Studio * Neil Young *''Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere'' (with Crazy Horse) * After the Gold Rush * Harvest (with The Stray Gators) * Tonight's the Night (with The Santa Monica Flyers) *''On the Beach'' * Zuma (with Crazy Horse) * Long May You Run (with Stephen Stills as the "Stills-Young Band") * American Stars'n'Bars * Comes A Time * Rust Never Sleeps (with Crazy Horse) * Hawks and Doves * Re-ac-tor (with Crazy Horse) * Trans * Everybody's Rockin' (with Shocking Pinks) * Old Ways * Landing on Water * Life (with Crazy Horse) * This Note's For You (with The Bluenotes) * Freedom * Ragged Glory (with Crazy Horse) * Harvest Moon * Sleeps With Angels (with Crazy Horse) * Mirror Ball (with Pearl Jam) * Broken Arrow (with Crazy Horse) * Silver & Gold * Are You Passionate? (with Booker T. & the M.G.'s) * Greendale (with Crazy Horse) * Prairie Wind * Living With War Live * Time Fades Away (with The Stray Gators) * Live Rust * Weld (with Crazy Horse) * Arc (with Crazy Horse) * Unplugged * Year Of The Horse (with Crazy Horse) * Road Rock, Vol. 1 Collections * Decade * Lucky Thirteen * Greatest Hits EPs * Eldorado (with The Restless) Singles Appears On Compilations *The Bridge School Concerts, Vol. 1 Soundtracks * Journey Through The Past * Dead Man Mix CDs * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterballs * The Biology of Purpose * Happy Birthday Dad * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Beam Myself Into The Future *Max Tensile Strength * Dub Club: Arlo - Fall/Winter 2005 * How To Play The Game Of Warfare * Best Of 2006 Radio Shows *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 10: This week, Peter Baynham flies Germaine Greer to Dartmouth * GLR Show December 26, 1991 * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 3 Further Reading * Wikipedia Category:Artists Category:Canadian artists Category:1945 births Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Rock artists Category:Country rock artists Category:Folk rock artists Category:Hard rock artists Category:Geffen Records artists Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Experimental rock artists Category:Producers Category:Atco Records artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Motown Records artists Category:Tenors